Good boys in a bad town
by Ohsweeeet
Summary: There are rules to falling in love; from who to fall in love with and how to fall in love. But there he stood telling me; "there are no limits to love."
1. PROLOGUE

here we go, another story :)

Alex Russo's love interest is based off Nick Jonas but isn't the same name (so i dont get reported for putting selena gomez/nick jonas stuff on here.)

* * *

**Good boys in a bad town Good boys in a _bad_ town**

-

There he stood, the only place his heart remembered was _peace_. The only place he felt at home for the first time in his life. The place where he was _whole_ in the city of New York.

And there I was, behind him, with the intention to run away; because there's only so much _love_ Manhattan can hold.

I stared at him for a good second, wondering what kept his feet glued to the ground. What kind of _love_ his heart held?

I stared at my chest, _what love do __**I**__ hold_?


	2. Chapter 1: walking into a storm

big thank yous to the one's who gave this story a chance :)

**i own squat but the plot.**

* * *

-

_**September**_

-

**Chapter one:** _Walking into a storm_

-

"So this is home?"

"Yes Nicholas," Denise Anne Cole said as she brought in another box into their new home, "This is home."

Nick nodded as he stood on his front door step of his New York City home. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and looked around the neighborhood from his footing. The sky had a hue of purple and pink from the transition from the afternoon into nighttime. He smiled as he looked at it for a brief second, it was the shade as it would turn in New Jersey. He mentally kicked himself for believing _everything_ would be different in New York.

It was a loud state, cars honking and flashing lights everywhere. Driving through Manhattan was _hell_, many taxi cabs stopped in front of the Cole's moving van at random times to pick up or drop off New Yorkers. And each and every time, Paul Kevin Cole Jr would curse color fully and resist the urge to honk the horn. Nick cringed every time Kevin would make up a new version of curse words as they drove along. Joseph Adam Cole found pleasure in watching his older brother curse, he sat in the middle of Nick and Kevin, popcorn at hand and a smile from Kevin's choice of curse words.

"I'm hungry," Franklin Nathaniel Cole said as he tugged on his brothers shirt, "Tell mom I'm hungry."

"Mom, Frankie's hungry," Nick said dryly.

"I saw a sandwich shop a couple blocks down," Kevin said as he ran his fingers through his messy head of curls, "I can get some for dinner."

"You work too hard son," Paul Cole, the father of the family, said.

"I can do it," Nick said as Joe walked beside him.

"B-but it's a big city Nicholas," Denise said, "Joseph can't you go?"

"It's just down the block," Nick said with a bit of disappointment leaking in his voice, "Honestly mom, I'm not a kid."

"I can go with him," Joe offered.

"Here's thirty bucks," Paul pushed up his glasses and pulled up money from his pocket and put it in Joe's hands, "Get me a Philly cheese steak."

Nick nodded and walked away from his family with his younger and older brother. He breathed in the New York air, warm and slightly humid. He sighed as he passed a cloud of smoke from ahead walkers. His eyes watered in the smoke as the wind blew it in. He found himself hating New York within every step he took.

Nick stared at Joe, how easily he could just brush off anything thrown at him. His shaggy brown hair fell over his honey hazel eyes and touched the nape of his neck. He walked with such ease; without a care in the world. It was people like his brother he looked up; it gave him a _guide_ to live by. Joe's guide; _just live_.

"We should've recorded Kevin cursing," Joe joked as him and his brothers stopped at _Waverly Sub Station_.

"That would've been brilliant," Nick laughed, "He was _crazy_."

"But wrong," Joe said to Frankie, "_Very wrong_."

Nick chuckled as he held out his hand to open the glass doors of the sandwich shop. The walls were colored with blue and were bordered with tiles. Circle tables and booths were a light gray and scattered across the shop. Somehow, Nick found himself loving the atmosphere. He felt himself familiar with it; reminding him of home. He's _real_ home.

"Welcome to the Waverly Substation," a cheery short haired teen said as he passed the brothers, "Would you like a seat, or are you ordering take-out?"

"We're ordering," Joe said as he read his name tag on his chest; _Justin_.

"I'll take them, follow me to the counter."

The brothers followed him as he began to walk behind the gray counter and pulled out a yellow writing pad from his back pocket. He pulled the pen that was behind his ear and looked at his customers.

"What'll it be?"

"Justin!" a female voice came from behind him, "_I_ was supposed to do orders today."

Nick's ears perked up at the voice. He followed where it was coming from; a petite brunette with curly brown hair and a slender frame, holding her own curves in the right places. He caught a peek at her eyes; a slightly light shade of brown. He scanned her from the top of her curly hair to the ends of her black Converses. She wore a red tunic under a pair of light washed skinny jeans.

"You're not responsible Alex," Justin said.

"Your only sixteen Justin," her eyes rolled, "You think dusting off your _dolls_ are a daily responsibility."

"Their _action figures_," he hissed, "And they are too a responsibility."

"Hi I'm Alex," her hips bumped against her brothers, "What would you like at the Waverly Sub Station?"

"Your hopeless," Justin threw his hands in the air and back at his sides, "They were _my_ customers."

"This is awkward," Nick said to his brothers.

"Justin, it's my job, and I get paid for it," Alex said, her hands at her hips, "Let me do what _I'm_ supposed to do, okay?"

Justin looked away, and gripped onto his yellow writing pad and pencil. He eyed a new pair of customers walking through the door, and slowly he ran away.

"Sorry about him," she said with a chuckle, "He's a bit of a…_weirdo_."

"It's okay," Nick smiled.

"Alex, what are you doing taking take-out orders?" a motherly voice came from behind the brunette, "Justin said you guys switched."

"Justin was lying mom," Alex said.

"Are you guys new here?" the older woman asked, ignoring Alex' words.

"Just moved in on Seymour Ave," Joe said with a nod, "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really," she laughed extending her arm out, "I'm Theresa Russo."

Nick took it, shaking it with a smile on his face. His eyes turned to Alex, sticking out his hand in to her as well. She took it and shook it with grace, a small smile on her face. The contact of her soft skin gave him a rush. Their eyes connected; and instantly he pulled away as he felt his hands start to sweat. He looked down at the floor, blowing away the steam that began to gather up on his cheeks. Frankie nudged him in his ribs, snickering as Nick laughed in pain.

"Oh…_little brothers_," Nick head locked his brother.

"What would you like?" Alex broke the silence as she tucked strands of her brown hair behind her ear as her mother walked away.

"Three foot long Philly Cheese Steaks," Nick said as he released his brother.

She nodded. She snapped her fingers in the air, calling for her brother.

"They want three foot long Philly's."

Justin scowled at her sister, but obeyed her demands. Nick found himself laughing as Alex stopped snapping. She smiled at her brother wildly, batting her eyelashes in innocence. He felt himself wash of heat as she turned to him, with the innocence swirling in her eyes. He couldn't help but say; _wow_.

As the sandwiches were on the counter, he pulled out the money. She put her hand on his, and leaned towards him and whispered in his right ear. Her lips brushed against his ear, gently enough for him to smile.

"It's on the house, since your a newbie," she leaned back and putt he sandwiches in a bag, "Just tell you family how great the Waverly Sub Station is."

"I will," he smiled.

Nick and his brothers began to walk out. He turned slightly, wanting to take one last glance at her. She smiled at him and gave a friendly wave.

"Another _paying_ customer," she exclaimed as her brother passed her.

She gave him a friendly wink as he turned around. As the walk back began, he couldn't help but smile as her name ran through his mind; _Alex Russo_.


	3. Chapter 2: pretty little features

thank you to the reviewers & people who favorited my story/story alerted it.

i decided alex will not have powers in this one, it didn't fit right in my mind.

:)

enjoy !

**i own squat but the plot**

* * *

-

**Chapter Two:** _Pretty little features_

Alexandra Leah Russo POV

-

"_Finally_!"

I slammed my backpack against the outdoor table and sat on the edge of the Waverly Manner High School table top. I leaned my head back, letting my hair hang loose, as the breeze pulled by. I sighed in satisfaction and smiled down as my best friend followed me into the cafeteria. Harper Lewis lay her lunch tray against the table and wiped the swear forming on her forehead.

"First day of school, and I already want to go home," I frowned, "We already got homework for _two_ of our classes."

"Alexandra, the only thing we have to do is write an introduction for the teachers," Harper said as she tucked strands of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"What's up with the first name usage?"

"Thought it'd sound cool," Harper admitted, her brown eyes shining in delight.

I nodded slowly, and turned away from her. I looked down at Harper's lunch tray and I picked up the green apple and bit into it. It was my mistake to forget my lunch money this morning. But Harper was my right hand during any mistake I've made; she bought a big lunch and offered me to eat half.

"Alex!"

I turned to the voice, smiling at the boom box on Cameron James' shoulders. The blonde kid set it carefully on the table and flipped a switch. He smiled at me and took a seat next to me, he bumped his shoulder against mine as one of my favorite bands started to play; _Shwayze_. I bobbed my head as I bit happily onto my apple. This was a moment I knew I'd hold onto forever. Where there would be no words and no reasons why there were no words. It was a comfortable and happy silence.

"Watch it," A masculine voice interrupted the silence.

"God, _sorry_."  
I looked towards the noise. The familiar voice caused me to focus on the figures. Curly brown hair, lean but muscular built, fitted jeans and a plain white tee—it was _Nick_.

"I know that kid," I said, more to myself than anyone else.

"Better save him," Cameron joked.

I took his words seriously and lay my apple on Harper's tray. I walked over to Nick and stared at Riley Robins. His light brown shaggy but curly hair was under his baseball cap, matching to his red _Aztec's_ leather jacket. His status as best pitcher and hitter was known throughout the school.

"Did I bother you Alex?" Riley asked, "This _loser_ kept bumping into me."

"By accident man," Nick said, his calm cool voice seemed to surprise me, "I wasn't paying attention."

His words seemed to trigger Riley to lean towards Nick in inches, his hand balling into a fist. I put my hand on his chest, my head leaning up to stare at the jock with a strong look.

"He's a WMN," I said, "Calm down."

"I'm not going to be nice next time."

I pulled Nick away, towards my table. I pulled out his ear buds and rolled up the cord around his iPhone. He took it gratefully, his eyes with a joking look. I shook my head as we were out of sight from Riley. I smacked him lightly on his chest with an eye roll following.

"Hey," he laughed, "What's that for?"

"This is the first day of school, and you're going to start it off by pissing off Riley Robins?" I narrowed my eyes, "What are you thinking?"

"I wasn't," he smirked, "What's a WMN?"

"Waverly Manner Newbie," Cameron answered, "Cameron James."

The two shared a hand shake as Nick sat next to me on the table top. He pulled up his Jansport book bag onto his lap and pulled out a brown bag. He digged it and pulled out a hero sandwich and Snapple.

"I didn't know you were going to come here," I said softly to him as Cameron and Harper whirled up a conversation.

"I wasn't supposed to start until tomorrow, but I wanted to start off the school year right," Nick said as he bit into his sandwich, "Thanks for paying for the Philly's yesterday, by the way."

"No problem," I said, "Where are you coming from?"

"Jersey," he replied.

"I figured," I said, bringing the apple to my lips, "You walk like it's another happy-go-lucky day."

"And it isn't?" he raised an eyebrow.

"This is New York," I said, as if it were a statement itself, "Nothing is as friendly as it seems here."

"So would that make you a bitch?" he quipped.

Cameron cracked up, causing me to glare at him. I rolled my eyes at Nick; unsure to take it as a compliment or an insult.

"I hope not," Nick gave me a sincere smile, "I need a friend."

I felt a smile form on my lips. I stuck out my hand, feeling the warmth just tingle throughout my fingers as he took it and shook it.

"Alex Russo, international friendly sandwich giver."

"Nick Jonas, international _happy-go-lucky_ Jersey boy."


	4. Chapter 3: identified

thank you to the reviewers & people who favorited my story/story alerted it.

ahh its another cute filler, bear with me people :D

:)

enjoy !

**i own squat but the plot**

* * *

-

**Chapter three**: _Identified_

-

Narration

-

"What the hell?"  
The rain seemed to pour down on Nick's first day of school. He bit back the words he wanted to express to nature and merely shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He hesitated before opening the glass doors of Waverly Manner High school. He stood under the awning and breathed in the first of cold September air. Pulling out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number.

"What is it Nick?" Joe's voice spoke through the phone, "I'm trying to help dad set up the TV."

"Can you pick me up from school?" Nick sighed, "It's pouring out here man."

"I don't even know where _school_ is just yet," Joe said, "And I honestly don't want to know."

"B-but this is your school too," Nick said, "Your going to be a senior, you know?"

"Yes, _next_ week," he corrected, "It's still summer vacation to me little bro."

"**Pick. Me. Up**."

The line went dead as a gust of wind began to roar throughout the city. He gripped onto his phone and resisted the urge to throw it against the ground. Never had a first day of school seem so _brutal_. He put his phone back in his bag and began to walk down the steps of school.

"Hey, _Jersey_!"

He turned to face Alex Russo. She pulled out her umbrella and let it open as she began to face the rain. She held it over his head and nudged him to keep walking.

"Are you trying to catch cold on your first day of school?" she asked with a laugh, "Getting sick your first week of school isn't good on college applications you know."

"Right," he laughed bitterly, "It was my first to-do list when I got here."

"Let's get to the Sub Station, we can grab a sandwich together," she said casually.

"Cool," he smiled to himself as he kicked the wet floor, "I can't actually pay this time."

He glanced at her as she shook her head with a small laugh. Her dark brown curls cascaded down her back but framed her heart shaped face beautifully. Her smoky brown eyes looked forward and seemed to have a playful look in them. She turned to him, and gave him a warm smile as she noticed his eyes on hers. He turned away as he felt the heat rush to his cheeks. The two looked away from each other, as if they were caught looking at something they shouldn't have. Never had such a normal thing seemed to be _invigorating_.

"What was on your to-do list anyways?" she asked.

"I wanted to randomly break out in song," he joked half heartedly, "Like in _High School Musical_."

"_I've got my sight set on you_," she put her finger to the corner of her eye as she struck a pose, "_And I'm ready to aim_."

"I was kidding," he laughed, "I mean like…play my guitar on the subway for money."

The two dodged a puddle and began to walk with more caution as cars began to drive closer to the sidewalk, with their tires splashing against the sidewalk. Nick couldn't help but stare as the puddles seemed to crash against the sidewalk like waves.

"We've got a pretty good music store here at Waverly," she said, "One of my favorite places to be actually."

"You play?" he asked, feeling himself grow more and more interested in Alex than he was originally.

"Probably better than you," she teased.

He poked her at her rib causing her to lose grip on her umbrella as a strong gust of wind pulled it out of her hands. She stood with her mouth open as the umbrella tumbled against the sidewalk. His laugh was loud, enough to fill the streets of New York City. She lifted her leg and swung it towards his shin. He jerked back and into the edge of the sidewalk. As if in slow motion, he watched as a limo drove quickly through a puddle causing a splash to fall over him. He looked up in horror as Alex held her laughter as she extended her hand towards him.

"Welcome to New York _Jersey_."


	5. Chapter 4: between the lines

* * *

thanks for the reviews. sorry it took a while for me to update. i had orientation for school today, met a lot of cool people :)

enjoy this one guys !

**i own squat but the plot.**

* * *

-  
**Chapter four:** _Between the lines_

-

Nicholas Jerry Cole's POV

-

"This is it," my mother exclaimed her hands in the air with a smile on her face, "It took a week, but look Nicholas it's your new home."

"It looks great mom," I admitted, staring at the green walls, the perfectly new furniture, the chandeliers, and the well put together collections of DVD's packed beside the TV.

I closed the door behind me and walked through my new home. A walk through my block seemed to refreshing that Saturday. I took a seat on the couch and watched the cartoon that Frankie had probably had up. I gave him a pat on the back and kept my eyes peeled on _Spongebob Squarepants._ My parents walked back and forth, blocking me from the TV each time. I sighed and stared at Frankie's game that he held in his hand.

"I have to admit Denise," my father smiled at her, "It looks like professionals came in here and styled it themselves."

"Thank you Paul," she kissed him briefly on the lips, "Frankie, what do you think about us having a party?"

I watched as my little brother's face lit up. Frankie's smile was ear to ear as he stopped playing with his Nintendo DS. He nodded rapidly before staring back at his game. I smiled at him; he had the joys of being an eight year old. Something I envied ever since he was born.

"Nicholas," she looked at me, "Maybe you could invite that _Alex_ girl you've been spending a lot of time with."

"I could," I shrugged, "She's probably busy."

"Then beg on your knees," Joe said as he took a seat on the couch next to me and took the remote, "You need a girlfriend anyways."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, "She's just a friend."

"But she's pretty!" Frankie frowned at me.

"She is?" Mom stared at me, "I'd like to meet your _friend_."

"Which is what she is," I said a little too quickly, "A friend."

Joe shot me a grin as he slowly got up from the couch and kissed the air before walking marble flights of stairs to his room. My mothers voice faded as she walked into the kitchen with my dad; discussing the matters of a barbeque. Frankie nudged me out of my thoughts, as he closed his game and set it on the table. His eyes were hopeful and he had a toothy smile on.

"Alex said her younger brother comes back today," Frankie said, "Can I meet him?"

I stared at the Kitchen and up the stairs and nodded. He tugged on my arm and turned me back.

"Should we tell mom?"

"_Mom I'm going out with Frankie!_"

"Okay honey," her cheery voice came from the kitchen, "Have fun."

Out the door and into the streets Frankie began to skip his to the Sub Station. I had my hands in my pockets, trying to seem as casual as I could. The week I've gotten to know Alex, I could tell she _saw_ through me. She didn't treat me as another rich kid in New York, she saw me. A smile formed on my lips at the thought of her sarcastic laughs to one of my attempts at jokes. She was bittersweet; and yet it always seemed to attract me.

As Frankie's skips turned into small jogs as we were on the same street as the sandwich shop. The streetlights flickered with the natural light of a New York afternoon. In minutes I knew that the sky would turn a darker shade and leave all of us in a dark city. It was a sign of hope, knowing the next day would always come—no matter how embarrassing or depressing New York would turn me to be.

"Hey Nick!"

And then there was always _her_. I smiled at Alex as she had her head in her English textbook with her back against the Sub Station booth seat and her glasses on. The black rimmed glasses framed her brown eyes beautifully, however she rarely wore them. It was one of the insecurities she had that I had noticed. I looked away from her as she scanned me; she had probably seen insecurities as well.

"Frankie wanted to meet Max," I smiled as I took a seat across from her.

"Go to Justin Frankie," Alex smiled, "He'll show you Max's room."

Frankie began to walk towards Alex's older brother. Today he wore a regular green and gray striped sweater and a pair of jeans. I shook my head and looked at Alex; her eyes were fixated on the book as she bit her bottom lip while highlighting words in the book.

"Just so you know," I whispered, "Mrs. Beli said no one was supposed to mark the book up."

"Are you serious?" Alex finally looked up, her eyes meeting with mines.

"No, not really," I laughed, leaning my head back as I watched her eyes darken.

"Watch it _Jersey_," she said through her teeth as she playfully kicked me under the table.

I pulled my feet away and laughed at her. She sighed under my playful ways and pulled off her glasses. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms over her head. I caught a glimpse of her body from my view; curves in the right places, flawless skin, and rosy lips. She put her arms down and noticed my gaze. Quickly, her cheeks blushed. I ignored it and leaned towards her.

"How does a _Jersey Family_ barbeque sound?" I asked.

"Details," she began to close her books and pile them up on the edge of the table.

"My mom wants to throw a house warming kind of thing, she kind of wants to uhm…meet you," I shrugged, "No big deal if you don't want to come…"

"So I'll be meeting the family huh?" a playful look glazed over her eyes.

"I-I mean," I looked down, "It would be nice if my parents met the first friend I made in New York."

"Of course," her voice was to a whisper as her lips smirked and her eye's connected with mines, "I'll come."

"Good," I smiled and held back the words '_because I wanted you to come'_, "Because my mom wanted you to come."

* * *


	6. Chapter 5: I'm still breathing

this one was fun to write. :)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS; really you guys, its what keeps me writing every day.

keep it up ;)

**i own squat but the plot**

* * *

-  
**Chapter Five:** _I'm still breathing_

-

Narration

-

Alex grazed her fingertips against the fabrics in her second closet in her room. It was smaller than her actual closet, but it was meant for the fabric used for her designs. The way the fabric was neatly folded against the shelves made her smile; organization wasn't her strong suit, but when it came to her creativeness nothing was meant to be messy.

She pulled herself up and turned off the lights inside her closet. Walking out in her towel and wet hair, she walked over to her other closet. She opened the door and smiled as she looked over the many hanging clothes. The September air was humid that day, choosing her to wear a color block knee high dress that had a V-cut down to her chest, letting off an innocent cleavage. Picking a black bra and matching underwear, she slipped on the dress. The light blue, soft gray and dark blue colors on the dress made her skin glow.

She slipped on her Converses and began to comb her curls out of its tangles. She swiped away her layered bangs and pinned them against the side of her head. Her loose curls fell down to her back, still slightly wet from her shower. She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but wonder if Nick's eyes would gaze over at her body when she walked into their house. She shook her head of the thought of his opinion and walked down to the kitchen.

"You look nice Alex," Jerry Russo said, examining her daughter, "Put a sweater on…its cold."

"It's 80 something degree's dad," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Just," Jerry sighed, than nodded, "Bring one just in case it gets colder later on."

The protective look in his brown eyes caused her to give in. She nodded and slowly started to walk upstairs.

"Is Alex home?"

She stopped in her steps and began to walk backwards down the stairs, her brown eyes focusing on the teenager that stood on the _Welcome_ doormat. Her younger brother Max turned to Alex, and back to the teen. Max nodded and ushered for her sister to come down.

"Uh…Hi Alex."

Her heart skipped a beat as her ex-boyfriend William Hartline scanned her body. His dark green eyes were apologetic as she caught her gaze. His lips formed into a smile as he began to walk inside the house. She held up her palm, gathering her vocal chords in able to speak.

"I didn't invite you in," she said sternly.

"I came to apologize," William said, walking towards her, "I didn't mean to cheat--."

"Get out of my house Will," she looked away as she walked over to her front door and pointed out the house.

"Allison was a _mistake_ Alex!" William pleaded, "_Listen_ to me."

It was hard for Alex to even _listen_ to him breathing. Knowing that someone like _him_, a lying cheater, was still **alive** seemed to break her apart. She wasn't one to _love_, but William was the _perfect image_ of someone to love. She learned he was a waste, and she allowed herself to move on. However, from time to time, his memory would creep back into her mind and mess her up. And there he was; in front of her, _messing her up_.

"Get the hell out."

His expression became stronger the more she refused. His temper began to slowly rise within each of her denies.

"Alex, I'm sorry."

He took her hand, willing to kiss it with his lips. She slipped it out and with a swift motion, it slapped his left cheek. He stayed in the position she left him in before turning back to stare at her. His eyes were full of anger, ready to _strike_ her. She stood her ground, ready to take **whatever** he wanted to do to her. She went through it all; it was no pain to feel it again. He brought up his hand and pointed his finger in her face. His lips curled down into a frown.

"I _tried_ to be nice Alex Russo," he said in an undertone.

"Don't you dare touch her," Max said, to his sister's defense.

"I think you better leave," Jerry said as he walked towards his daughter.

William looked down at the faces; the angry faces all staring at him. He shoved his fists in the pockets of his jeans and walked out of their loft. Seconds after, the screech of his tires was heard outside their home. Alex sighed in relief and stared down at the ground. The sting from her slap was still in her hand, slowly giving her a _powerful_ feeling.

"What's up with him?" the familiar voice caused the Russo family to regain back their cool.

Alex looked at Nick, the water in her eyes slowly drying. Jerry looked over Nick; a graphic t-shirt and plain dark washed jeans paired off with gray Converses. His tense nerves calmed as Nick's friendly smile came to surface.

"Oh…wanted a re-fund to a sandwich," Max said, "Whatcha doing here Nick?"

"I thought I'd walk you guys to my house," Nick shrugged, "You know, since it's your first time and all."

Alex turned to her smiling father. Her pleading eyes connected with his. She slightly pouted, knowing it was the only trick that Max and Justin couldn't even _dare_ get away with. He sighed and nodded. He passed her a white knit sweater that hung from the tall wooden coat hanger. He grabbed his as well and called down his wife and Justin.

"Hey Nick," Justin waved to his friend as he walked down the stairs, following his mother.

"Oh, Nick's here," Theresa's brown eyes flickered from Alex to her husband, "That's _nice_."

Alex looked at her mother and gave her a glare. Her cheeks were turning a slight rosy color as she turned back to Nick. His lips were in a playful smirk as he looked away from her and laughed to himself. Alex held her sweater in her arm and kicked his shin when the other Russo's weren't paying attention. He yelped in pain.

"Something wrong Nick?" Jerry asked.

"No, just fine," Nick said holding his shin.

The Russo's and Nick poured out of the house and into the New York City streets. Nick gave them a quick verbal guide to his home; straight forward and take a left. Jerry led his family down to the Jonas' home, leaving Nick and Alex the one behind. Nick slowly leaned down to Alex, his lips an inch away from her ear. Suddenly, he whispered the sweetest of whispers.

"You look amazing tonight, Alex Russo."

She blushed under his words and nodded, biting her bottom lip. She looked away from him and kept her eyes down on the ground. She shrugged off the compliment; however her flushed cheeks made it hard for her to play it cool.

"So I look like a mess every other night?" she looked at him, finally back to her sarcastic mindset.

"I'm trying to compliment you," he shook his head with a smile, "Just take it Alex; you look **amazing**."


	7. Chapter 6: the best of you

i know its been a while, but my first week at highschool kept me very busy

haha

also, i've become very addicted to the twilight series. the books are impossible to put down. hahaha

well here's a sorta long chapter, another one sure to come soon this weekend or today, and i hope you like it.

**I own squat but the plot**

* * *

-

**Chapter Six: **_The best of you_

-

_Alexandra Leah Russo's POV_

-

As frightening as Nick's parents we're, I found myself hooked on every word she threw at me. Ranging from _beautiful_, to _Nick's girl_, and then to _lovely_. I couldn't help but watch as Nick's cheeks, and mine, would blush rapidly into different shades of red. I looked away form Denise's brown eyes and to the far back, where the kitchen was held.

A shine of light reflected off the glass doors that allowed us outside. As Denise slowly began to die out of material to talk about, I felt a hand slip into mines. The warmth of the hand sent a cold rush out of my body, immediately filling it with a warm and gentle touch. I turned slightly behind me as Nick flickered his eyes from mine, to the back door of the kitchen. I smile fell upon my lips as we discreetly passed family members and neighbors.

"Sorry about that," he sighed.

His hand left mine as he closed the door behind us and scratched the back of his head. I stared at the hand he had just touched, surprised the warmth sent it numb; and yet, I still wanted to touch his hand again.

"It's fine," I mumbled.

"I'll show you my room later if you want," he said ever so casually as he snuck up behind me, "Get the _full_ tour…without parents, you know?"

I shivered as his breath softly brushed against my ear as he got closer. I glanced down at my arm, making sure I hadn't formed goosebumps already. I felt a smug smile form as he watched the emotions leak through my face, as if he were surprised I wasn't blushing just yet. I moved my eyes up to his and then down to his backyard. The grass lay so fresh on the ground, a hammock underneath a tree that was planted at the edge of their yard. _Wow_, I pursed my lips and turned back to him.

"We just had to bring the hammock from New Jersey," he said, answering my thoughts, "We needed something calm in a backyard where you can hear honking cars…"

"You picked nice place to live," I admitted, "I'm actually, kind of jealous."

"Alex Russo, jealous?" he rolled his eyes, "Humor me."

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes, thumping his chest and slowly walked on the grass, "I complimented you."

"I did too," he said with a grin, "But I recall you didn't take it well."

"I don't like sweet talk," I shrugged as I walked over to the hammock, "I don't need to be _charmed_."

"Is that what you think I am?" a defensive tone escaped his lips, "Trying to charm you into something? Trying to _sweet talk_ you into **liking** me?"

"I didn't say that," I said in an undertone.

"You didn't answer me," his tone slightly dropped calmly.

"I don't mean to…disrespect you," I sighed, "Every time I talk to you; I seem to do that don't I?"

"Well so do I," he shrugged, "But I don't hold back."

"I _never_ hold back," I said through my teeth.

"Of course you don't," he said, "Your Alex. You set things straight with your words. But sometimes I think your eyes are saying something totally different. They don't match with the words you say sometimes."

I felt my guard slowly break down, as I did my best to build them back up. I took his hand in mines, unable to take the radiating heat that would brush against my cheek as he was tucking the hair behind my ear. I let my hair fall back down to my face and sighed. Nicholas was smart, and the more I spent time with him, the more it would annoy and impress me at the same time.

"Enlighten me," I said.

"I'll explain that later," he said in a calm tone.

I sighed as he took a seat on the hammock and tugged on my hand. Talking to him and trying to be **right** was a losing battle. I followed his tug and sat down beside him, my arm lightly touching his. From the corner of my eyes, I saw his eyes staring off into a far off in the sky. The muscles on his chest, as if he were holding back something as well. He left go of my hand and placed it back on his thigh. He sighed and turned to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said abruptly.

"Sure," he put his hands behind his head as he slowly fell back on the hammock.

I stared down at him, his eyes slowly closing and his chest slowly regaining back its calm. I watched as it jumped up and down slowly to his breaths. It was fascinating to see just how Nick carried himself. So _sure_, and so calm.

"Why do you notice things about me?" I said slowly.

I tapped my finger against my knee, wondering how if his answer would be edited from the real version in his mind.

"I'm…observant," he shrugged, "Does it bother you?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Not to me," he said, "I can tell lies from the truth. But when you speak to me, the way you do to everyone else, I can't really _notice_ if your lying or not. That bothers me."

"It's only been a week and some odd days," I shrugged, "Try not to figure me out in one month, its no fun being sarcastic if you know the truth."

A soft chuckle came from behind his throat as he opened his eyes to me. I laughed along with him and slowly lay down with him. Our eyes moved back up to the sky, the now pitch-blackness caught me off guard. It had been a while since I'd see the sky this dark. Lately, with Nick around, the littlest things were noticed by my eyes.

"Am I predictable?" he asked.

"You could be," I nodded, "At a certain time, you can be very predictable."

He chuckled and nodded, agreeing with my words. I turned to him, noticing how the blush on his cheeks never left his face from when his mother spoke about me. The vibrant color of light pink blended in with his fairly tan skin. A smile graced on his lips as he noticed I was staring. I held my breath and looked away, counting the seconds away as I lay with the new kid on the block; Nicholas Jerry Jonas.

"Thanks," he said almost in a whisper.

"For what?" I matched his tone.

"For making New York City worth the move," he said.

I shook my head, feeling the corners of my mouth curl up. I looked away from him and let the smile form away from him. I didn't let myself speak after him, feeling myself more comfortable in the silence than to consume his fresh batch of emotions. Silence or not, the new feeling Nick gave me would always wipe my mind clean of every word I would say about him, leaving me with an open mind to his every word.

I turned back to him and exposed the smile that he seemed to be waiting for. He smiled back and looked back up to the sky. The satisfaction of having the last word seemed to wash over his eyes. I couldn't help but ease up and sigh as I caught a feeling that he would be a bad habit to shake. But as he carried on with a conversation, I felt as if all that didn't matter, as long as he was a friend I would keep.


End file.
